Romance kwan do
by Slinky762
Summary: Amu's childhood was like any little boys, except she's not a he. Her father trained her in martial arts after wanting a son, when her mom passed. She never let a soul, besides her best friend Tadase, find out about it. But what happens when someone does?
1. Cant Touch This

*(If you don't know the US high school system freshman = 9th grade, sophomore = 10th grade, Junior = 11th grade, Senior = 12th grade.)

Amu POV

I took one quick look in the mirror and adjusted my skirt. All right! Today is my first day as a *sophomore! I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. Dad was sitting at the Dining room table with his usual mug of coffee and the newspaper.

"Morning Dad!" I said cheerfully as I skipped over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Honey. How's about you join the Judo club this year for your loving father?" He said and looked at me hopefully like a dog you were just about to give a bone.

"Not a chance." I said smiling.

"Eh, didn't hurt to try."

And with that I walked through our family's dojo and over to where my shoes were. Yes if you haven't figured it out now my father owns a dojo. And of course he wants me to take over when he goes and kicks the bucket. As you could tell every day I started a new school year he has been urging me to join some form of martial arts club. It doesn't make it any better that when I was around the age of 8 he took me training in the woods for 4 straight years and I came home the manliest girl you have ever seen. Sadly my mom died when I was only 2. She was in a car wreck and the vehicle she hit was an 18-wheeler. So when dad wanted me to do martial arts I had no say in the matter being too young and there was no woman's point of view on it since mom was gone. I managed anyway and so here I am. I jumped over our front gate and made an amazing flip in the air ending with a perfect landing.

"Better not do that at school."

I turned around and saw my good friend Tadase. He was a girly guy and well not very strong with a side of he smells like perfume. Yeah so it's usually my job to make sure he doesn't get beat up on the way to school. I have done that ever since I met him in 8th grade. Sigh, still the same Tadase. How the hell is he going to get a girl like this?

"Good point, thanks." I said as we turned on the sidewalk and headed straight for school. Once we got there I just remembered something crucially important. Today was the day we all get to go sign up for after school activities and in his attempt to seem more masculine than you average kitten he decided to join, of all things, the Tae-kwan-do club. And of course to give him some hope I am supposed to go with him. Yay me. So to take my mind off THAT, I started friendly conversation with him about getting a girl friend. We were right in the middle of a heated debate about why everyone thinks he is gay when I realized we were at school, standing right in front of the clubs table with the captain staring right at me.

"What's you're problem." I asked him bluntly. Yay to my cool and spicy antics I picked up in middle school.

Then out of nowhere the captain walked right up to me picked me up and announced to the crowd of eager school kids "This girl is going to join our club and be the best!" With a smirk on his face like a Cheshire cat. The crowd applauded like they had just seen me swallow fire and burp it back up.

"What are you talking about!" I yelled in his ear.

"I know that you have trained in the forest with your dad and that you are stronger than even me, you're just not showing it." And once again he smirked. How did he know? I have never told anyone that, except my best girl friend that moved away when I was 9. How did he know? Who is this guy? He drug me to a empty class room in the school, picked me up and set me on a desk.

"Now listen here Amu, the Tae-kwan-do club is not the most popular club in the world and the principal told me that if we don't win a competition this year he will make us disband our club. Now I don't want that, so you're going to need to help me out here, because I know you're little secret. Now you don't want every guy in school to know about that, do you?"

I shook my head furiously back and forth.

"Good now I want you to be in the club room after school or I will send some one to get you by force. You agreed so there is no way out now. See you after school!" He said, flashing another smirk. After meeting my eyes with a heated glare he left. Leaving me stunned and confused.

"What the hell just happened?" I turned to get my things and leave when I realized that this classroom was my homeroom. And there was a piece of paper in my pocket that wasn't there before. I took it out and looked at it curiously.

Dear Amu,

Good luck with your studies ; )

I hate that guy whoever he is.

After school

"Amu are you going to sit under that desk all day?" Tadase asked me obviously worried for my sanity.

"Yes, just until that bastard leaves school." I replied bitterly looking from door to door hoping he was bluffing when he said he would use force. But sure enough a big scary and hairy guy came in the room and asked for me. Tadase the little traitor pointed towards me. The big guy came over and went to grab my legs. I screamed and kicked him in the nuts, making a break for the door. As I made it to the door a chick jumped in the way.

"Don't make this hard on your self Amu" She snapped at me. I didn't care and Tornado Kicked to her head throwing her off guard and then Side Kicking her to her stomach throwing her backwards and sliding into the wall on the other side. I ran down the hallway towards the front entrance. But yet again another person was blocking the way. So I turned around and made a break for the back entrance where the gym was. As I rounded the corner another girl jumped out and kicked me in the stomach. It was very sloppy and I caught her foot and flipped her with ease and headed for the roof. I got there and lost them all. Stopping to catch my breath I noticed something shiny above me. I turned quickly and faced the perpetrator. The vice captain jumped down from the higher part of the roof and jumped on me. I flipped him over and sent him rolling. He got up and jumped me again, this time using handcuffs to cuff my hands together and the rest of the club jumped me from behind. I was caught, like a mouse in a trap. So I gave up like any mouse would do when they are in impending danger. So I let them drag me to the club's room, where their captain stood waiting.

"Ikuto we got her. It took the entire club to bring her down, but we did it." The guy who jumped me when I was heading for the front of the school said. Damn these people are coordinated.

"Good work guys. Now go shower, you smell like a pig pen in the winter." Ikuto, the captain said ever so coolly to his club members.

"Yea whatever brother. You owe me big." The girl who I kicked into the wall said. Obviously she was his sister. I made a mental note to keep clear of her. As soon as they all left he addressed me.

"You are hard to get a hold of, no?"

"People tell me so."

A/N

Here's another story! Yay! Well here we are in the adventures of karate and stuff. This is new for me so there WILL be mistakes in martial arts stuff. I mean I took tae-kwan-do for three years and got to be a first-degree black belt, but that was like a long time ago. Sooo yea. Review please! 3

-Slinky762


	2. Kisses and Karate Chops

"So mister captain person, what are you going to do with me now?" I asked expecting some sort of big punishment.

"You will participate in an upcoming competition with me and the rest of the club members. Just so we can win." He said so coolly to me I could have sworn we were in the Arctic.

"No way!" I shouted at him "There is no way I'm going to do martial arts again! No way!"

"Ok, ok quiet. You know I can't believe you don't remember me." He said looking disappointed in me.

"What are you talking about, I have never met you."

"Well to make this clear, you are going to stay in this club until you remember me." He said slipping me a sly smile. "And since you refuse to participate in our activities I am making you manager instead."

"Oh no, no please! Get me out of this club!" I whined.

"No and your work starts now, go clean up the locker room. You can't leave today until it is spotless, do this while the rest of us continue practice." And with a final glare he walked away, leaving me to find the locker room and clean it. I sulked over to the doors connected to the room and read the sign above them, closet and Men's locker room. I looked about the room and noticed that there was only one locker room: The men's.

_Great I have to clean the men's locker room. Brace yourself Amu._ I thought to myself as I tied my pink hair in a hair band and opened the door. It was revolting in there. Clothes where thrown everywhere and the stench of man sweat was overpowering. I was nearly knocked backwards. I pinched my nose and got to work. Within 2 hours I got the place spotless.

_And now a cute defenseless high school girl walks home alone, with no one to protect her. How tragic._ I sighed and grabbed my things, walking back into the hall. As soon as I stepped into the hall I noticed someone's legs sticking out around a corner. I walked over to see who's it was, and gasped in shock when I saw who it was. It was Ikuto. He stayed and waited for me, even after his hard and exhausting practice. I don't get him, is he nice and help full or mean and uncaring? I was still pissed off at him so I left a note saying he should sleep in better places than the hall and left.

Over the next few days he constantly asked me for stuff and worked me to death.

He is definitely mean and uncaring. I thought bitterly to myself as I swept the locker room floor. I walked over to the closet out of the locker room to put away all the cleaning supplies. I forgot my school bag so I went back in. I opened he door and stepped in coming face to face with a bunch of half naked guys. And right in front of me was the captain soaking wet with sweat and using a towel to dry in midnight blue hair. I stood there frozen and he flipped his hair to one side and looked at me dead in the eye. He walked in, I could have sworn, slow mo towards me and pushed my head. As I fell back wards out the door he threw my bag to me. "Better leave your bag in better places girly." He said in a voice that was so sexy, it must be illegal somewhere. I should have known that was just the beginning. "Ok guys today is our tournament day." Ikuto said as we all stood in the hall of our competitor's school. I was in the back carrying all our equipment. One of the guys of our club, Kukai I think his name was, came up to me and looked at me surprised.

"Wow Ikuto made you carry all that? And you're just a girl!" He said grabbing a few bags. I looked at him and thought I could ask him a few things about his so called captain.

"So you guys hang around him a lot don't you?" I said casually.

"Yea we admire him soo much. He beat down the delinquent group in our school!" Another guy said walking over to me. His name was Kairi, I think.

"Yea, it was 15 against 1. Our captain one hands down." Kukai added smiling to himself.

_15 to1! #%#%^#^#E%$! He definitely is terrifying!_ I shivered at the thought. Then it was time for the competition to start, so I walked in the competition room. Guys, guys, and more guys, everywhere I looked there was guys.

_This is no place for a high school girl to be on a Saturday._ I whined to myself. I sighed and walked into the lobby, somewhere with less testosterone. I remembered back when I was in competitions like this because I actually liked it, somewhat. I remembered my best friend coming to watch me too. She was so supportive about it. A lot of guys teased her for some reason. I mean being a cute little girl isn't a bad thing, but guys teased her anyway. I was always there to save her, but I wonder how she is now.

"Hey Amu." A guy walked up to me and he looked like on of my club members so I went along with him.

"Whats up?" I asked casually.

"Captain is hurt! Come with me, its pretty bad." And he led me away to where Ikuto was. I think that's where we are going.

"Hey has anyone seen Amu?" Ikuto asked quizzically.

"Yea." Kukai said. "She just walked away with some dude.

"Ill be right back, you guys get ready." He yelled and ran off leaving them with questioning looks.

"Hey, um where's Ikuto?" I asked timidly, knowing he wasn't here. I heard a door close behind us and the guy laugh at me menacingly. I turned around and came face to face with a bunch of scary looking guys I have never seen before.

"Well isn't she cute." The blonde one smirked at me. I couldn't move I was so scared, I couldn't remember any moves to use on them. I was helpless. They started to move towards me as the blonde one bent down to my level.

"You know your captain has given us some trouble this school year and we are going to get our pay back one way or another. We know he has had his eye on you girl." He hissed in my ear and stood up to his full height and motioned for the guys to tie me up. I tried to wiggle and scream but they taped my mouth shut and tied my hands down. I got the tape lose just a little, slipping it of my top lip and shouting as loud as I could.

"IKUTO HELP ME PLEASE!" Just then the door swung open and Ikuto came in looking as mad as ever.

"What are you bastards doing to her!" He yelled and punched the blonde guy in the face plowing him into the ground. As soon as the blonde guy was down the rest attacked Ikuto in a blind frenzy of punching, clawing, kicking, and bleeding. Soon it was over and Ikuto stood over the entire group out cold on the floor. All 15 guys were taken down in a matter of minutes. I cried and looked at his bruised body.

_Why? Why did he have to go get hurt and do all of this just because of me?_ I broke down in more tears.

"Are you ok Amu?" He said tripping over himself to get over to me on the floor crying my eyes out. He brushed some hair out of my face and looked at me with concerned eyes. "Hey-." He began, but I cut him off by leaning in to him and gripping his shirt in my hands and sobbing into his clothes.

"I was so scared for the first time in my life I couldn't defend myself." I hiccupped into his shirt and he put his hand on my head leaning me into him for a warm and inviting hug. So warm and inviting that I fell asleep in his arms. This is soo not me. I would never to stuff like this! Be so defenseless! But it was nice in his arms.

When I woke up my head was on his lap and he was sitting there watching me. We were on the steps in front of the building.

"Oh so your up now." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." I said with my head down.

"That should teach you to follow other guys." He said like a know-it-all.

"Well that's because I heard you were hurt so I followed him ok." I could have sworn I was turning 5 shades of red right now. I looked back up at him and noticed all the scratches and blood all over his chest, since his shirt was ripped open.

"Oh let me take care of those!" I said in a worried tone.

"Its fine." He shrugged.

"No its not." I demanded and grabbed his arm pulling him over to me and grabbing my little 1st aid kit and getting to work on his chest. I stood up to get better leverage over him who was sitting down. "Hey Ikuto. You came to save me because you thought I was that girl you knew right?" I asked timidly, hoping I wasn't tripping on any land mines with that question.

"Have you remembered?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head and continued working with out looking him in the face.

_I'm not the girl he knows; he's mistaking me for someone else._ I sighed and moved onto the wounds on his face. He looked at me intently in the eyes and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into him and softly, yet roughly our lips met. It was a strange feeling his lips moving with mine ever so slowly. My eyes widened in horror when I realized what was going on. I stood there shocked, as he pulled away and smirked at me.

"That's punishment for not remembering already, come on let's go back." He said like nothing happened and walked back inside.

DAMN YOU IKUTO! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! GIVE IT BACK YOU BASTARD!

A/N

Second chapter. What do you think so far? Good? Oh also if it starts sounding like a manga you have read, sorry didn't mean to.

-Slinky762


	3. Whos Your Momma? No Really

I stood drowsily trying to gather all our stuff up. I was so tired, after our little kissing fiasco I didn't sleep a wink. It was like, what, 3 in the morning at the moment and I didn't have anything better to do. I yawned and walked to the door.

The little hotel we were staying at wasn't much, but hey better than sleeping in the dirt. In my room there was only one other girl. Not because that's all we could fit, but because she is the only girl in this club besides me. Not that I'm officially in this club! I guess its like doing community service or something.

I sighed and walked out the door. I was dressed like I was going to go jogging or something. Sadly that's not the case here. I know I said I hate Karate and all things related to martial arts, but I still did it. When no one was looking of course.

So as I was saying I made my way down the hall to the elevator. When it popped open I held in a scream and headed for the stair well. I peeped out the window and watched helplessly as my dad led our neighbor's wife down the hall to a room. As soon as they walked inside I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out the lobby doors.

Soon coming to a slow jog, I made it to the park. Stopping and catching my breath, I made my way to an open space away from any water fountain or bench I could possibly trip over. I calmed myself, letting a tear roll down the side of my face, and began doing Ti chi **(Did I spell that right?)**.

What? Are you wondering why I took it so well? This isn't the first time I caught him doing this. Ever since mom died I know this has been going on. He keeps me around to remember her and keeps the prostitutes around to remind him he has a sex life. I sighed and extended my leg all the way out and touched my fingertips to it.

"What are you doing?" I snapped out of my calm trance fell over and started panicking. And of all the people in the world to be up at 3 in the morning and discover me doing Tai Chi it had to be him. Ikuto.

"Oh I was just… Stretching… my everything." Did that sound reasonable? Oh well. He seemed to buy it, I guess.

"What are you doing out here at 3 in the morning, alone?" He asked calmly like me stretching everything in weird positions at the park at 3 a.m. was a normal thing.

"I couldn't sleep." I confessed. Part of that was true. I really couldn't sleep, but I was out here not because of that.

"Ok but what if some weird pervert dude came and tried to kidnap you?" Did he forget what I had done just a few weeks ago to his entire club? Memory laps much?

"I would be fine. Now just go back the way you came." I then started to ignore him and continued to do Tai Chi.

"So you still do Tai Chi? Isn't that a form of martial arts?" He smirked widely. Damn. He had a good point.

"Ok fine. Then I'll jog." I threw my hands up in the air and slapped them back down to my sides. I was a fast jogger so even though he tried to keep up, he was no match for my mad jogger skillz. After a few minutes I thought I lost him when he pulled up next to me in an Orange Dodge Charger, a grin plastered on his face.

"Ok exactly how old are you?" This guy was in my grade and I was only a sophomore, him driving can't be legal, not even in Texas.

"17." He said his smirk growing by the minute.

"How long have you been 17?" I asked thinking this conversation was vaguely familiar.

"Awhile." He smirked at the irony of this conversation. Frustrated by him following me so I couldn't finish my Tai Chi I took off full speed down the sidewalk. And just as I did he sped up after me. Getting more ticked off at him I attempted to cross the street and lose him around a corner. That went not so well. I tried to cross in front of his car to the other side of the street and got a horrible physics lesson. Me not going that fast got hit by his car and toppled to the ground. In shock he opened his door and got out.

"I'm so sorry are you ok!" He yelled at the front of the car. I yanked off one of my sneakers and chucked it at his head.

"YOU HIT ME WITH AN F-ING CAR!" I shouted. Boy, are the hospital doctors going to get a kick out of this one.

30 mins later

"Everything's fine, she just has a few bruises." The doctor walked in and stated to Ikuto, who relaxed a bit. "Now would you like me to treat you too?" She said examining where I hit Ikuto with my shoe.

"Nah I'm good." He said glaring at me. So as soon as she left the room he whispered to me.

"So why are you avoiding her gaze hmmm?" He purred in a hushed tone.

"Umm well she's, how can I put this. My mother." He paused and looked into my eyes begging for the story. So I complied.

"She is my mother but she doesn't know it. When I was born she loved me so much she would suffocate me with protection. And she was so paranoid that someone was going to kill her little baby each day so by the age of two, dad had her an appointment at this exact hospital to tweak her memory and emotions so she wouldn't love me to death or go crazy." I waited for Ikuto's response. When I didn't get one I continued.

"Whether it worked or not I don't know but after that she stopped caring about me all together, it was like she was dead inside so after she left us dad and I referred to her as dead. Now she doesn't even know who I am." A tear slid down my cheek and I furiously wiped it away.

This was something I had told only that girl I knew when I was younger. She was so close to me and loved me like a sister that I trusted her with it. Ikuto looked into my tear filled eyes and sighed.

"I know." He whispered. I didn't hear what he said so I was about to ask when the door flew open.

"MY BABY!" My dad yelled as he ran over to me and threw his arms around me, my face buried in his chest.

"I'm ok dad, so stop trying to kill me." I said calmly, my voice muffled by his shirt and chest hairs. Evidentially they called my dad. Go figure. When I finally got free I looked over to where Ikuto had been sitting to find that he had been replace by a slip of paper. Smart guy; make a run for it when the dad enters. I walked over and picked up the paper.

Sorry had to call your dad. Parent is needed in these cases. See you back at the hotel; we're leaving at 9.

-Captain

Captain fuzzy nuts is who he is. But still what did he say just then? It sounded like I know, but how could he?

**A/N**

**Sorry for the lateness and the short length of the chapter I have been terribly busy with summer work. Damn you school board.**

**-Slinky762**


	4. Doctor Who?

It was about 7 when I got back to the hotel, and to my dismay, everyone was down in the lobby eating a hearty breakfast. When he saw me Ikuto instructed me to go back up to my room and pack my stuff. Without breakfast! That monster!

I trudged up to my room having to use the stairs because the elevator was broken, as informed by Ikuto. When I got to my floor the elevator dinged and some people got off. Yup, how right I was to call him a monster. Sighing I swiped my card and pushed into my room. I sat down and began packing when I started hearing squeaking of springs from the room adjacent to mine.

I was about to get up and bang on the door and demand that they stop jumping on the bed when moaning came from the other side. I blushed and continued packing trying so hard to ignore the ever so loud sound. I was so relieved when they finally stopped and I could successfully escape my hotel room. I was about to close the door when my dad and a hooker walked out of the room next to mine.

My eyes were like golf balls, let me tell you and the sound that came out of me was like something on the SyFy channel. I jumped back in my room and slammed the door gasping, I started mumbling to my self.

"My god… holly Jesus… my father… poop nuggets…WTF?" I gasped out.

"Hey Amu you ok? Its time to go." I heard Ikuto's voice from the other side of the door. I picked up the clock on the bedside table and gave it a good look. 9 in the morning. My god my dad must be like a machine or something! 3 hours? Viagras got nothing on him!

"Come on, Amu! Get a move on!" Ikuto continued banging on the door. I sighed giving in and opening the door.

"Finally! What did you have your whole closet in a suitcase?" He demanded as I exited the room. I ignored him and walked towards the elevator. The thingy in the elevator dinged and we both stepped on. No one was on there so this was going to be a long way down. I mean come on this is the 5th floor. The elevator started to descend and he started to talk.

"So what do you think of our little club Amu?" He said eyeing me seductively. Oh yes I just said seductive.

"Looking at me like that is not going to change what I have to say." I said scooting a little towards the wall. There was no way I was gonna get sucked into THAT.

"Still what do you think? Honestly." He asked still giving me THAT look. Sadly THAT look was drawing me in and I was letting it. Then I got into some deep shit.

"Well truthfully I love being able to get back to it and feel my muscles flex when I move. It's just so invigorating." I paused. Oh shit what am I saying?

"So do you promise to help with our next competition?" He prodded.

"Yeah I will." I couldn't stop myself and it came out. What is bringing this on?

"Great so that means your gonna participate in the next competition for us!" He said pushing his luck. By a lot.

"Yeah I- uhhhhggggg." And I just threw up on the floor of the elevator. Ikuto dogged it with surprising speed and knelt down next to me patting my back.

"You done or is there-"

Uhhhhhggggggg.

"More." Ikuto said frowning a bit. Oh god this is like the most embarrassing thing in the world and damn this elevator! If we keep going at this rate me and Ikuto will be drowning in my barf before we get to the lobby!

"Ok Amu do me a favor and don't move." Ikuto said just as I convulsed with another round of nausea. He then pressed a few spots on my back and for some reason I began to feel sleepy.

"Hey Ikuto I feel…" I mumbled out.

"Shhh it's ok just close your eyes." He said in a surprisingly pleasant voice.

I did so and drifted off into the deepest sleep since like ever. While I was asleep a song met my ears.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me...

To my surprise I knew this song. In fact when I was little I loved this song, my dad would sing it to me when he tucked me into bed. And this was my parents song. That's why I loved it so much, it rminded me of my mother. In my sleep a tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered all the good times I had with my parents before she "died". I opened my eyes slightly to see Ikuto sitting next to me stroking my hair and singing the song. This was just getting weirder and weirder. Only my mom and dad knew I liked that song and it was quite old so I'm sure no one of this generation knew of it, yet here Ikuto was singing it to me in my sleep. Then a doctor walked in the room, scilencing Ikuto with a mad blush.

Haha I get it tough guy doesn't like to show his soft side.

"Well the good news is nothings wrong with her. She just threw up from shock." The doctor stated all profesional like in a, was that, british accent.

"From what?" Said Ikuto.

"I don't know I'm not a spycic." The doctor said.

"Well anyway thank you, Dr…?" Ikuto began.

"Just The Doctor." He said smiling happily.

"Ok well then Doctor how will I be able to reach you if she throws up again." Ikuto said looking quizical.

"Call a real doctor." The Doctor said still smiling.

"Wait what?" Ikuto said looking a little stressed.

"Farewell strange cat boy." The Doctor said stepping out of the room. Ikuto followed looking out the door to see a blue box that said Police Call Box on it disspear with a lot of loud hinge creaking noises.

"Now that was weird." Ikuto said rubbing his head as he returned to the room. " I think I just saw David Tennant diagnosing Amu with being in shock."

"You weren't imagining things." I said sitting up rubbing my head.

"You think so? Wait how long were you awake." Ikuto said looking like he was about to start shitting kittens.

"A song. I heard a song." I said looking into his eyes. "Why did you know that song? Do you know what it means to me?"

Ikuto looked down and sighed.

"It was your parents song. You love that song because it reminds you of your mother." My heart was about to jump out of my chest and tap dance on the floor in front of me.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" I practically shouted at him.

"Because I'm-" Ikuto began.

"Hey captain is Amu awake?" Kukai said busting through the door.

"GOD DAMMIT KUKAI! GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Hey what can I say, I wanted answers… like now. And as soon I yelled those words both Ikuto and Kukai took that cue to run out the door and down the hall.

"All I want is to know who you are." I said wipeing tears away from my cheeks. This anticipation was killing me. Very very slowly. With no mercy. And this misery didn't have any company, because it flew away in a blue box.

**A/N **

**Well hello readers. If there are any. I mean after all this time I'm pretty sure you've given up on my slow updating right now and have gone out and done something productive with your lives (: well here is Chapter 4 and I'm positive I'll update soon. Like sometime again this year (: Untill then **

**-Slinky762**


	5. Torn to Shreds

I picked up what was left of my pride and went to find the others. Once I got down stairs I found everyone waiting for the bus. I piled in with everyone and ended up by myself in the back. I was so tired from all this running around and crying that I just fell asleep.

I found my self in a white room, damn strange dream, where there was a blue haired little girl on the other side of the room. I ran to her and hugged her.

"It-Chan!" I yelled in happiness. I haven't seen her since I don't know when. She knew everything about me and was there for me the whole first 8 years of my life. I told everything to her and she knew about my martial arts situation. I loved her like a sister. Once I broke our hug she stepped away from me and once I got a good look at her I realized she looked as young as when I last saw her. Another figure then entered the room and stood next to her. It was Ikuto.

"What are you doing here?" I said to Ikuto.

"What's who doing here?" It-Chan and Ikuto said in unison. Whoa, creepy much? "Find me Amu, find me. Remember me." They both said again.

"What do you mean!" I yelled as the ground broke beneath my feet and I fell to my death.

I jolted out of my sleep breathing deeply feeling my self to make sure my body parts were intact. That's when I realized Ikuto's head was on my shoulder and he was sleeping so soundly I'm pretty sure a nuclear bomb couldn't wake him up. I then looked out the window in thought. Who the hell is this guy? Why does he know so much about me? And what was that dream about?

~At Amu's House~

I stepped out of the shower and walked over to my mirror. I still couldn't put my finger on it. Who was he? I slammed my head against the wall. I can't believe I couldn't figure this out. I sighed and walked into my bedroom, picking up the picture of me and It-Chan. Ok It-Chan didn't have any siblings so him being her brother is out of the question. It's impossible for him to know about me if he is just a cousin because me and It-Chan swore to secrecy about each other. So what could it be?

Not getting anywhere with this I fell back on my bed and thought myself to sleep.

~Next Day~

Well folks it's Monday again, and yes you know what that means! School. And club activities. Well today was just like the others before. He had me clean the locker rooms again and sweep the club room and dojo. He wasn't acting any different than usual.

So I guess nothing about me yelling at him about who he is changed his view on anything. Damn. As soon as I finished my after school cleaning jobs I walked back to the classroom. I walked in and grabbed my stuff and made the move to leave, but Ikuto's desk just sitting there unguarded tempted me soo much I pounced on it like a spider monkey.

After rummaging through his things for a few minutes I found what looked like his wallet. Ah yes he should have his ID in there if he's 17. I flipped it open and found just what I was looking for. His student ID. Ok let's see. He's 5'9, blue hair, purple-ish eyes, and Ah hah! He's only 16 like me! Damn kiss stealing bastard lied to me!

As I continued to examine his wallet I came across a photo. The photo was of me and It-Chan. What the hell? As soon as I made this shocking discovery I heard foot steps. I grabbed Ikuto's wallet and I ran and hid under the teacher's desk just as, you guessed it, Ikuto walked in. Damn you karma. He looked around and sat on his desk with a guitar.

"Ok now's a good time to practice." He said setting his guitar on his lap. And started strumming a few chords.

"I don't want to fall in love, but it's been taken out of my hands.

Right now I realize, I don't want to say goodbye.

I miss you more than words can say, It'd never turn out right but here it goes any way.

Everyday I miss your touch, never thought it would mean so much.

All the words I could have said, got me reeling. Torn to Shreds.

Every road I go is nowhere, but I know you're out there somewhere.

These voices in my head got me feeling Torn to Shreds." He sang.

"Hmmm needs more work." He contemplated to himself. He then put down his guitar and rummaged in his desk for something. Then he fell off in shock and looked panicked.

"Oh no where did it go! It had that picture in it!" He ripped apart his desk in a fury of panic and then bolted out the door to the club room. I took that chance to jump out from under the desk, put his wallet back and make a break for home. I grabbed my bag and ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

As soon as I got home I ran up to my room and threw open my photo album. That same exact picture I was just holding in my hands was there in that book staring back at me. My breath caught and I remembered something It-Chan told me.

"_Yea Amu I love this song, when I grow up I want to learn how to play the guitar and then I'll write a song for you!"_

"_Ok It-Chan I will love it!"_

Oh my god. That was the weirdest thing ever. Weirder than that time I found my dad trying on a bikini.

What does this mean? Oh my head hurts.

"Now I just wanna let you know, I need you more than words can say.

They never turn out right but here it goes any way. Torn to Shreds."

A/N

Sorry this is like the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters but oh well. I have now decided that I'm going to update every Sunday from now on (: Until then.

-Slinky762


	6. Oh No He Didn't

Oh that was a bad dream. Oh wait, it was real. I got up this morning and went through everything like I was in a haze. Ikuto was It-Chan? Wait till all of the Ikuto fan girls get wind of this. I trudged out the door ignoring my dad as per usual since the hotel incident. I walked down the street until one girl from my class walked up next to me.

"Hey Amu." She said timidly.

"Oh hi." I said breaking out of my haze a little. "Aren't you Rima?" I said surveying her blonde hair to her as- I mean butt.

"Oh wow someone as important as Ikuto's girlfriend noticed who I was." Rima said lengthening the sentence out.

"What's that supposed to mean and- WTF IKUTO"S GF!" I immediately snapped out of my haze and whipped around to Rima. "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh it's all over the newspaper." Rima said. I took off down the street and rocketed into home room snatching a newspaper as I went. I sat down on the top of my desk and peered at the un needed large photo of me and Ikuto kissing on the front steps of that building when he saved me.

I stood there gaping widely at the picture. I walked over to the teacher and asked politely for the Newspaper room, then again tore off down the hallway. Once I got to the room I threw open the door and demanded for the person who printed that article. Everyone in the room pointed to a boy in the back of the room with long purple hair and a smirk plastered on his face as he saw me approaching.

"You!" I said pointing at him. "Why did you print this!" I yelled scaring everyone in the room.

"I assumed it was true I mean you were playing tonsil hockey with him." He said looking me in the eyes with a truthful look about him. " And this is high quality stuff. I have lost many a date because of the faithfulness of the Ikuto fan girls."

"What does that have to do with me!" I continued on my rant.

"Nothing I just had to take my anger out on something." He said smiling.

"OH WHY YOU!" I yelled and stormed out of the room leaving a wake of terror in my path. Were does he get this stuff from? God, I hate today. Next was to find Ikuto to get this cleared up and what not. As soon as I turned a corner, speak of the devil there he was, with a… girl? I hid back behind a wall were I couldn't be seen. Just as I hid my self the girl threw herself on him and began kissing him.

I Couldn't wait to see the shock on her face when he pushed her away and told her he didn't like anyone. But that never came. He just held onto her tighter and kissed her back. I got a sick feeling in my stomach, and ran down the hall covering my eyes into the girls restroom.

As soon as I was sure no one was in there I turned on the water and closed my eyes splashing the water on my face. Get a grip Amu! This is the sick bastard that stole your first kiss! Granted you liked it but that's not the point! Why? Why did he affect me this way?

Maybe it's because he probably is It-Chan. I mean I remember him telling me when we were little that his dad always wanted a daughter. Maybe that's why he wore dresses and looked so much like a little girl. I mean come on what were we? 6 maybe 8? How would I be able to tell.

I looked up in the mirror to see my face streaked with tears and worry. Ok Amu no more of this. No more. From today on I don't care about not doing karate or judo or you name it. I will participate in the meet we are having, oh hey, tomorrow. I will resolve this problem afterwards. I wiped my face and looked in the mirror. I would prove to him and everyone that Amu Hinamori will never back down from something I agreed to even with a childhood friend. Am I stubborn or what?

~Next Day~

I stepped out of the hall and on to the mat. I missed the feeling of the Styrofoamy mat beneath my feet. I walked over to the guy I was supposed to fight and I could hear him whispering to the reff

"She's a girl! How can I fight her?" He whispered covering one side of his mouth as I got closer. He was sorta big. Man I got so worked up yesterday that I didn't think about this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto flirting with some girl in the stands. And what I was thinking yesterday and now: Ikuto you bastard! You go kissing me and then go flirt with other girls? Oh hell no. Here comes cool and spicy Amu. I walked straight up to the reff and the whispering wuss and put my hand over side of my mouth and whispered loud enough for the guy to hear me.

"This doesn't make it a secret, dumbass." And with that I winked at him and took my place ready to fight. For a few seconds he stood there gaping at me until the reality of what I said kicked in. He eyed me angrily and took his place as well.

As soon as they said start he charged at me in a sort of rage I guess. Who knew just that could piss him off? I stepped to the side just in time and kicked him in the stomach, hard, sending him to the ground.

"Point." The reff said looking a little shocked and a little worried for the dude's ego. He swayed a little as he got up, still off balance from that kick, and resumed his place. The reff motioned to start again and yet again he charged. As soon as he got close I sent a turning kick to his head, and I'm sure he was seeing stars before I kicked him once more to the stomach. He hit the ground once more and ended up forfeiting. He was shocked just like his teammates as I walked brusquely off the mat to join my fellow club members.

They all stood there shocked, but not Ikuto. He was standing there looking me in the eyes and smiling. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Just like old times." He said.

"Yup just like old times, huh?" I said, and Ikuto looked bewildered. I winked at him and walked towards the lobby hoping he would follow me. And as I thought he would, he did. He grabbed my arm and thrust me into the nearest janitors closet.

"Man I could have sworn they came this way." Kukai said.

"Maybe they went over here!" Kairi said and their footsteps faded.

"You CAN'T be It-Chan." I said to Ikuto defiantly.

"Oh really." He said sounding a bit hurt. And he pulled out a sheet of paper folded about 4 times in half. He unfolded it slowly and began reading. As I listened my eyes began to water and the smirk I had seconds before faded into a loving smile.

**A/N**

**Ohhh I love cliff hangers don't you? Sorry I was a day late on this update and that it is yet again short. Things got soo busy around here I was running all over the place on Sunday. Hope I'm on time next Sunday ;D Until then.**

**-Slinky762**


	7. The Devil Wears GAP

A tear slid down my cheek as he read.

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you.

Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new.

Flash back warm nights almost left behind.

"That's the part you wrote, I kind of finished it." Ikuto said blushing a little.

uitcases of memories，  
time after  
sometimes you picture me  
Im walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me，  
I cant hear what you said  
Then you say  
go slow I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds

(Chorus) 2X  
if you're lost you can look  
and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you  
Ill be waiting  
time after time

after my picture fades and darkness has  
turned to gray  
watching through windows  
you're wondering  
if Im OK  
secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time

(Chorus) 1X

you said go slow  
I fall behind  
the second hand unwinds

(Chorus) 2X

time after time (4X)

Once he stoped he looked me in the eyes and began explaining just in case I forgot.

"Back when we were 8 right before I moved away you were in your phase of wanting to be a Singer and Song writer." Ikuto said searching my eyes for my emotions on this. When I said nothing he continued.

"This was when you found out that I was leaving and you said you would write a song for me. In the end you got pissed off when you couldn't finish it and threw in away. I found it and went back to your house and then we promised that one day we would meet again and I would have finished the song for you." He looked me in the eyes and sighed. "Here it is finished."

"I can't believe you remembered something like that." I said tearing up more than I has since, well, since my mom left. Tears just flowed from my eyes as I stood there shaking a little. This was the first time I had felt a big emotion like this in a really long time. Yet it took no words as he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a loving hug.

"Shhh it's ok." He whispered into my hair.

"And to think I was pissed off at you for stealing my first kiss." I said between sniffles. " But, I'm glad it was you." I said again before yawning. All this crying had made me extremely tired.

"I need to go, I have another fight." I said stiffling another yawn.

"Ok." Ikuto said and walked me out of the closet towards the arena. He then looked around and spoted the dude I was up agianst. One look at him and for some reason Ikuto insisted that he fill in for me. Too tired to argue I said ok and joined my club members to watch him fight.

They both stepped towards each other, bowed, and waited for the whistle. Ikuto landed a good kick on the other guy, but as soon as Ikuto's foot landed again the guy grabbed his leg and twisted it flipping Ikuto on the ground. This was against the rules and I bit my lip to keep from using choice words to tell the reff off. As the fight went on he kept doing things like that to Ikuto. I was squirming in my seat trying to keep from yelling out. I couldn't piss off the reff, since he has the power to diqualify Ikuto for no reason at all. In the end Ikuto won, but not by much. He then limped towards me grmacing each time he put his left foot down.

"Are you ok?" I said hurridly, wanting to sothe his pain as quick as possible.

"I'm fine." He asured me and told us to load up the school bus, the announcement of who won would take place in school tomorrow. As we packed up I watched him carefully watching for anylittle thing that would hint something was wrong. Aside from the fact that when he moved he looked like an elephant trying to tiptoe, he was fine. For now at least.

Once we were safely on the bus, I got to thinking about myself instead of Ikuto. Why was I worrying so much about him? He could take care of himself. He was a man wasn't he? Wasn't he? Duh. Was I becoming a mary sue because of him? Yea I kind of was. All these questions collected in my brain till I fell asleep, questions unanswered, on a bumpy bus.

When we go back to the school everything sort of went fuzzy and I just somehow ended up home. Boy I must either be really tired or really tripping.

The following morning was like anyother. I got up, got dressed, ate and ran out the door before my overly karate ubsessed dad could ask me how the club was doing. Way to go dad. Once I got to school normal faded into the deranged and nervous. I was Ikuto's GF now. Girl Friend! That's when all hell broke lose.

I was minding my own buisness when out of nowhere this girl pushes my down a flight of stairs. I hit my head really hard at the bottom and looked up in disgust at the girl who pushed me.

"What did you do that for!" I shrieked trying ever so hard not to add bitch to the end of the scentence.

"Stay away from Ikuto bitch, he is just going out with you out of pitty." She said snobbily and sneered at me waiting for a response.

"Oh you think I'm going to run away with my tail between my legs huh?" I said staring intensly into her eyes until she looked away. " Well it's on girl, I'm gonna be on you like a spider monkey!" I yelled jumping up and kicking her in the side. I have to admit that there was mutch satisfaction in watching her slump to the floor looking like a hurt puppy. What I'm not mean, she asked for it.

"Stay away from Ikuto bitch, he's talking to you out of pitty." I sneered and walked away. I had a feeling this was just the beginging.

And boy was I right! During the rest of the week 3 girls tripped me down the staris, 5 gave me evil glares when I entered the restroom scaring me so much I refused to go in there without an armed escort, 7 girls pushed me down to the floor playing basketball in P.E, and that same girl was the cause. I guess I scared her too much for her to come near repeatedly asked me about the things the girls were doing but each and every time I told him it was nothing. I didn't want to worry him and clearly I could take care of myself.

I slamed my head on my desk. "Uhgggggg." I groaned.

"Whats up with you?" It was Rima. And surprisingly Tadase too.

"I feel like Ive been hit by a truck full of bitch drama." I said letting out a sigh.

"Oh well it can't be that bad." Rima said. "It's only been a week since you have gone out with Ikuto and only 1/3 of his fanclub has done stuff to you."

"Yup that's only the top numbers, they haven't even got to the less popular ones." Tadase added.

I picked my head up and looked them dead in the eye. "What?"

"Yea." She continued." There are about 110 girls out of 150 in this school that are in the Ikuto fanclub. They even have a weekly news letter about him." Rima then proceded to hold up a news paper. And what do you know the title was "Down with Amu! The Devil wears GAP!" which was so not true. GAP was so last year. I sighed and pushed the newspaper away.

"This is going to get a whole lot worse." I sighed and banged my head on the desk again.

"Have they come at you with baseball bats and torches?" Tadase asked absently twirling a pencil on his desk.

"WHAT?" My head shot up from the desk like it was shot out of a canon.

"Yup, last year a girl tried telling the whole school she was going out with him and they jumped her when she was headed home. Next day she transferred schools." Rima concluded.

"I'm not sure I agree with how teenagers solve their disagreements these days." Really I didn't, especially if their disagreements are with me.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rima said looking at me with those Bambi eyes.

"I don't have a clue." I sighed yet again." But whatever I come up with isn't going to come to me now so I'm gonna go think on the roof."

"You have been thinking on the roof a lot this week." She was looking at me with her all knowing eyes. Tadase was obviously lost here.

"There's nothing wrong with a little extra thinking time." I said slipping out the door only to hear a "Yea right" follow me out the door. Man was this girl good or what? I tiptoed down the halls looking right and left like a spy. Once I got to the roof I sat down and began to think.

After about 5 minutes passed a pair of hands sheilded my eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice chimed.

"Ikuto." I said letting a smile slide onto my lips.

"You know it's no fun if you guess right every time." He said pouting.

"What do you want me to do? Next time say Oprah or Bill Clinton?" I said teasingly. "Well on the other hand I could always think it's your fanclub finally coming for me." I said looking him dead in the eyes.

"What." He said after about a minute.

"Since when did you have a fan club? Last time I saw you, you were still in dress and drag doing the hula." I couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty funny now that you think about it.

"For your info all that time you were gone I got pretty popular with the ladies." He smirked letting his eyebrows do the wave.

"Well I'm glad I have you all to myself now." I said changing the mood a great deal. Ikuto smiled and kissed my lips playfully. Embaressing enough someone was watching us. That girl from the stairs encident (See paragraphs above). I think her name was Saya.

"Oh Amu, I will get you, you nasty little skank. Even if it's the last thing I do!" Saya whispered to herself caressing a photo of Ikuto. Stalkerrrr.

**A/N**

**Well I know what you readers are thinking. KILL THE READER SHE LEFT US WITH A CLIFF HANGGER AND NEVER CAME BACK! Well I'm really sorry guys! All the computers I had acess to suddenly all had problems with them. My laptop suddenly died, hard drive crashed. My big computer in my parents living room had no wireless internet acess and had a really, really bad virus on it. That basically sums up my last 2 weeks. I swear the world is conspiring against me. Also I have the issue of two stories at once. What do you think I should do? Stop one all together or switch updating stories each week? COMMENT!**

**-Slinky762**


	8. BitchSyndromusMagnus what?

After Ikuto and I finished our little episode on the roof, I returned to class to face a new epidemic.

As soon as I walked into class Saaya tripped me and I fell to the floor with a bone crunching thud.

"Ouch." Saaya said. " That looked like it hurt little Amu. Should I go get Ikuto to kiss it and make it better? After all you are just a charity case for him. Or should I say toy."

"Shut up." I snarled from the floor.

"As if. Hey everyone guess what? I am actually Ikuto's GF." She shouted to the class room. Everyone gave a sigh and said things like " Oh that makes since" and " Finally".

"Ikuto knows it's not true."

"Oh yea well that's only 1 out of about 200 people. Sorry Amu sluts like you don't go out with princes like him." And with that she took her seat and left me weirded out on the floor. What the hell was going on in this girls mind? How would she get Ikuto to go out with her when he loves me? And why did she hate me?

~Later in the Library~

"Hey Rima what was this school like before I came back? Like who went out with who?" I asked looking over at Rima and Tadase who were sharing a book on Floral Design. Evidentially they had that class together, and I was starting to wonder if Tadase was trying any way at all to keep people from thinking he was gay.

"Well I went out with this guy named Nagi. He was really sweet but we just didn't get along. And then there was Kukai, you know the one in the Karate club. He went out with that really popular girl Utau, surprisingly they are still going out." She listed not even taking her eyes off the book.

"Uh what about Ikuto?" I said trying to look like I didn't care.

"Your getting into some dangerous waters there, Amu." It was Tadase this time.

"Well who was it?" I said tilting my head to the side a bit.

"Saaya. But the day you came back and joined the Karate club-"

"Against my will!" I interrupted.

"Ok against your will, he dumped her like last seasons Gucci handbags." Tadase said a-mater-o-factly.

"You know I'm really starting to think your gay." I was really interested in this now. "How did she take it?" I prodded for more information.

"She was heart broken and started stalking him. It seemed cool to everyone else because she is popular." Tadase nodded his head along with Rima's words.

"On the crazy scale how crazy is she? -What? –Da hell? Or –Cuckoo land?" I crossed my fingers hoping she wasn't crazy enough to kidnap me or something.

"Oh defiantly Cuckoo land she would totally kidnap you or something." They both said at the same time. That's it I'm so totally doomed. I slammed my head on the desk in front of me.

~Outside the Library at a window~

"Look at her. Oh how I hate her." Saaya said petting another photo of Ikuto. A freshman was next to her.

"Um Miss Saaya what do you want me to do." The freshman whimpered looking skeptically at Saaya and her picture.

"I want you to help me screw with Amu's life and get me my Ikuto back." She said with a scary glint in her eye.

"But I like Amu she's nice." He said stamping his foot on the ground.

"I'll make you popular." Saaya smirked. Visions of swirlies and being shoved in lockers flew through his head.

"Deal." He said without a second thought.

"So what is my new minion- I mean accomplices name?" Saaya giggled at her own cleverness.

"Uh H-hikaru." He stuttered.

"Good. Now go into the Library and give this note to her." Saaya gave Hikaru a folded piece of paper and pushed him forward. " Oh and say it's from Ikuto!" She shouted after him. Timidly Hikaru made his way towards Amu.

"A-amu. This is for you from Ikuto." He blushed with guilt and ran back to Saaya.

"Hmm I wonder why Ikuto sent Hikaru to give me a note?" I said eagerly ripping open the note. It read:

Dearest Amu,

I want to meet you someplace special for a candle light dinner. Don't talk to me today, it might ruin the mood. Go to 1256 Easter Dr. directly after school, I can't wait to see you.

-Love, Ikuto

"Wow now that's romantic." Rima said. "Looks like you have nothing to worry about."

"Yea I'll just go to the club room early, clean up before Ikuto gets there and leave to our "Special spot" Ohhh I wonder where it is!" For now I forgot all my problems and through out the rest of the day I was in a sea of bliss.

I got to the club rooms right before 7th period. I told my teacher that I had to go to the library to do research for a big project. Since Karate club doesn't start until after school I was all alone and could work thoroughly until the bell. I scrubbed and cleaned and dusted so much there must be dust bunnies infesting all of the trash cans now. Boy today is going to be the best day ever!

~Back in the Library (where Amu is really supposed to be)~

"I thought she said she was going to be in here." Rima sighed circling the Library for the 5th time.

"Rima, Rima! We have a mucho problemo!" Tadase whisper yelled.

"What, besides the fact I can't find Amu anywhere?" Rima sighed and sat down.

"I was just in the Nurse's Office and I came across a huge file on Saaya. It looks like she has to take medicine for a mental condition." Tadase sat down next to Rima and set the folder on the table in front of them. It was about 5 Harry Potter Books high.

"Dang that's one big file. Haha let me guess she suffers from some made up thing like Bitch syndrome." Rima laughed and slapped the table.

"Actually that is the case." Tadase said with a straight face.

"What!" Rima gaped. Tadase held up the paper and read.

"The tests that have been run on Saaya Yamabuki have concluded the fact that she has a rare condition of BitchSyndromusMagnus and is not mentally with it. This syndrome causes the patient to experience erratic behavior, Overly stressed PMS, long periods of delusions and jealousy with bitchy episodes. If not treated correctly could become permanent." Tadase finished. "The worst part. In this file it was said that she wasn't treated properly.

"When was that report printed." Rima said timidly.

"3 years ago." Tadase whimpered.

"Ok well so far she hasn't done anything to Amu yet." Rima gave a sigh of relief and opened a book she grabbed off a shelf. "Hey look Ikuto checked this book out." Rima said looking at the old fashioned check out card placed in the front of the book.

"Wow he has messy handwriting." Tadase said cringing at Ikuto's name. "Wait, the handwriting on the note was pretty with a lot of loops."

"Well maybe he checked it out a long time ago." Rima said looking at the date. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"He checked this book out 2 days ago."

~In Saaya's class~

Saaya looked down out the window to see Amu skipping cheerfully out the gates and towards downtown. Saaya grinned evilly at the thought. After the bell for school rings Saaya would go and follow her. And she would bring her camera. Because since Amu didn't know where anything was now, she didn't know that 1256 Easter Dr. was a love hotel warehouse, where a lot of sketchy people worked that would love to have a cute school girl to play with.

**A/N**

…**. Hello is anyone there? I wouldn't blame you for giving up on this story with all the non updating that has been going on. Yea, Sorry about that I was grounded for horrible grades that I would like to not discuss. Really sorry. But since its Thanksgiving week I'm planning to up date both of my stories again before Sunday. So I guess it will be like having them each updated 2 times before next week. That's 4 chapters in all. Well you guys kinda deserve it since I haven't been updating all that much. So I guess I better get started huh?**

**-Slinky762**


	9. Warehouse Fun Time

I stood on Easter Dr. looking up at a suspicious building. I looked at my watch and back down the street I had come.

Did Saaya really think I was that stupid? I mean come on dearest Amu? Geeze who talks like that anymore? I thought as I stood outside the Hotel de Amor storage building.

After school Hikaru came to me to confirm my suspicion. He said he didn't want to do anything to hurt me, so guess who's gonna entertain those idiots instead? Yup Saaya. She would get what's coming to her.

_But Saaya may be just a misunderstood person. Maybe you could become besties. _My inner angel quipped as she sat on my left shoulder_. Yea if she wants Bitchzilla as a best friend go ahead_. My inner devil retorted taking my right shoulder.

"Excuse you two but I am in the middle of a crisis and I don't need you two arguing while I'm thinking." I snapped. I was getting a bit snappy lately huh?

That's why we're here! Devil Amu said smiling evilly. Yes we are here to lead you down the path of righteousness to solving problems. Angel Amu said all preachy.

"Shut up and let me think!" I shouted at them as some lady passed. She stopped took one look at me and made a bee line for her car. I don't blame her, seeing some girl in front of a love hotel warehouse talking to herself would freak me out too.

Here comes Saaya! Devil Amu and Angel Amu said in unison. I whipped my head around to find Saaya walking her little sneaky ass my way. I jumped behind a stack of boxes as she snuck past and made her way into the warehouse, camera in hand. As soon as the door closed I jumped up and made my way back home.

You can't leave her there.

"Dammit your right." I hissed and turned back around and striding with my head held high right through the warehouse doors. Inside it was musty and a little scary. Good thing there was only bed sheets and hotel supplies inside or I would have flipped right there. As I made my way through the towers of boxes and crates I could hear a conversation still going on in my head.

Neener, neener she went back for her! Hahahahah I was right! In your face! Angel Amu taunted.

Gloating is a sin you know. Devil Amu said in a dejected voice.

"EEEEKKKKK! Let go of me you perverts!"

"Oh great I was hoping this was going to be easy." I huffed making my way towards the scream.

You know life is a bitch cause if it was a slut it would be easy. Devil Amu giggled.

"Shut up!" I hissed. As I came around a stack of boxes I saw two big dudes holding Saaya down and one smaller dude trying to put fuzzy pink handcuffs on her. "Get off her!" I yelled and did a run start jumping up in the air and side kicking one of the big dudes in the head, causing him to spin around and hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"Get that chick!" The small dude said frantically trying to keep his distance from me. The other big dude came at me swinging his arms that looked like mutated sausage links. I backed up to avoid them and ended up tripping over the dude I knocked out, causing the guy coming after me to trip as well and fall on me. And let me tell you, this position did nothing for my case.

"What are you standing there for Saaya? Help me." I said looking pleadingly at Saaya. She stood where she had been when I came in for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Ok hold on a second." She said whipping out her camera and snapping a picture. "There I helped you. Oh wait that just helped me heh." And with that she left me and walked out the way she came.

That bitch! I thought. I'd have to deal with her later because obviously I had a situation on my hands. I grabbed the shirt of the dude on top of me and used my feet to throw him over my head as I rolled backward. He went flying through the air landing square on the cement. He's gonna feel that in the morning. When I turned around to find the small dude, he punched me in the face causing me to stagger backwards into a large stack of boxes. As soon as I made contact with the pile it all came crashing down on me and he ran away as I was engulfed in a avalanche of soap boxes.

~Somewhere in town~

Rima and Ikuto ran frantically down the streets searching helplessly for the Hotel de Amor warehouse were they had found out Amu was being held. Tadase had stayed behind to Google where it was. As Ikuto held his ear to his phone Tadase rattled of directions on the other end.

-Ikuto POV- (OMG that's a first)

"Ok turn right and you will get to Easter Dr. If you go down a few blocks you will find the warehouse." Tadase said rather calmly at the other end of the line.

"Ok we can find it from here thanks." I said hurriedly into my cell. I wanted to hang up as soon as possible so I could bust through those doors and rescue my princess.

"Take care of her Ikuto, bring her back." Tadase said firmly.

"I will, but you know I will get the glory and Amu's thanks not you." I whispered into the phone so Rima wouldn't hear.

"Good always wins and that's gonna be me." Tadase replied.

"FYI she thinks your GAY man." I said snapping my phone shut. I know it was mean, but some things just have to be done.

"She already loves you Ikuto, what more do you want from her? To pledge her love and sign it in blood?" Rima said as her footsteps slapped the cement in sync with mine. "I know Amu all too well and I bet you anything after this incident she's gonna say you two need to take a break. Because there is more to life than dating. And she knows it."

"Yea I know." I replied. "But I will wait for her to want me as much as I want her. Because right now I feel that. And also I have the feeling something really bad is going to happen, something terrible."

As Rima and I made our way down Easter Dr. we came to the Hotel de Amor warehouse and busted through the doors guns blazing.

"Amu!" I called out into the endless stacks of toiletry.

"Ikuto." I heard in a faint voice coming from a collapsed stack of soap boxes. I ran over shoving the boxes out of the way to find my Amu ok except for a few bruises.

"Thank God." I whispered into her hair as I embraced her.

"Ikuto." She said again. "We need to enter another competition. I'm out of touch with my skillz. And I need to stop with the mushy kissy stuff. It's throwing off my awesomeness."

"As you wish." Boy am I romantic.

"I think I'm going to barf. Did you just use a Princess Bride line? Dear god." Rima gagged.

It's funny how after all this stuff you want to kiss the person you just saved and someone will go and say something like that and you are just totally turned off.

**A/N**

**Happy Thanksgiving dear readers! Here is my Thanksgiving gift to you. A chapter during the week! Exciting no? It's not that long but hell it's a chapter.**

**-Slinky762**


	10. It's Like Waking Up In Vegas

-Amu POV-

My eyelids flittered open as I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my head and sighed. That hurt like hell. I looked up to find myself surrounded by ocean blue colored walls. _I don't remember my room having blue walls…_

I focused my eyes on the stack laundry on a dresser in front of the bed. A pair of boxers rested at the top of the pile. _And I know I don't wear boxers._

I placed my hand on the bed and leaned back on it. Where I put my hand made a squish sound. _ And I don't think beds make squish sounds when you lay on them, not even water beds._

I looked down and lo and behold Ikuto was sleeping soundly next to me. " Uhhhhhhhhhh whats going on here?" I said to myself.

_Well it looks like your sleeping in your Boyfriends bed._ Devil Amu giggled. _For shame Amu! I feel so dirty. _Angel Amu gasped and disappeared again to go find something to wash herself with.

"What happened while I was out cold?" I whispered to Devil Amu.

_How am I supposed to know? When you go out cold we don't get a picture. Like no reception to the TV screen! _Devil Amu said pointing to Ikuto who was stirring from his sleep. _You're on your own kid good luck!_

"Good Morning beautiful how was your night?" Ikuto sing songed.

" What happened, why am I in your bed, and please tell me we didn't-." I started getting a little ahead of myself.

"Whoa, whoa slow down Amu. All I did was bring you here and let you sleep. I was going to sleep on the couch in my living room, but you were holding onto my shirt so tight I had no choice." If I find out that was not the case I'm gonna murder him.

"Ok well, oh shit what about my parents!" Granted that was the last thing I was worrying about at the moment.

"Don't worry Rima took care of that. She told your parents that you had to stay the night at her house to help with a huge project that you guys had that was due today." Ikuto said smiling at me.

"What are you smiling for?" I said scooting away from him on the bed.

"You look sexy in my clothes." I looked down to find myself wearing a big t-shirt with the words The Morning After scrawled across the front and I was wearing some stretchy pants over my undies.

"Ikuto you unbelievable dip shit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and began to beat him by, no not with a pillow, kicking and punching him repeatedly. "I can't," Punch to the gut ,"Believe," Kick to the ass ,"You," Punch to the face ," Would do some thing like that!" Kick to the manhood.

Ikuto tumbled off the bed to the floor groaning out words. " I… didn't… maid… did." He was clutching his "little friend" and gasping for air. Looks like I hadn't lost my touch after all huh?

"Ohhhh." I said rolling off the bed to join Ikuto on the floor. " I'm sorry." I said scooting over to him.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed me and started tickling me when I got too close.

"Hahahahahha stop hahahah can't Hahahahah BREATHE aahahahhahah!" I laughed gasping for air at the same time. Ikuto finally stopped tickling me and rolled over on top of me, looking me in the eyes.

"You know. I was really worried about you when I heard Saaya tricked you into going in a love hotel warehouse." I could feel the heat radiating off him from recently being in a warm bed.

"But I didn't…" I said, instead of 'OMG you're so hot jump me now'. I'm just not that type of girl.

"Shhhhh." He said shushing me and leaning in to kiss me. God, could he read minds or something!

"Oh shame on Master Ikuto. Master Ikuto need have more class." A midget of a lady said standing in the doorway looking at Ikuto like any parent would, walking into their kids bedroom to find…this. She marched over to us threw Ikuto off me across the room and yanked me up to a standing position. "Ping will be making breakfast. If Master Ikuto does not join in 5 minute Ping will come back and what people say skin him live." And with that she disappeared back out the door.

"Well uh go take a shower Amu, your clothes are in the bathroom. I'm gonna go help Mrs. Ping with breakfast, unless…" Ikuto got up looking at the bathroom door.

"Hell to the no." I said standing with my arms crossed witch was followed by a " Master Ikuto!" yelled from the kitchen. Did this lady have eyes in the back of her head or what?

"Thought so." He said heading to where I think is the kitchen. "When your done feel free to join us for breakfast." As soon as I could see that he was gone I went into the bathroom. It was like any other bathroom so I guess he was a normal person. Not that I thought he was an alien or anything. I jumped in the shower and that's when my thought process started.

_Well looks like you finally decided to get clean._ Angel Amu said sitting in a mini tub scrubbing herself with a small brush. _Why did she need to? He was making all the moves. _Devil Amu said making her eyebrows do the wave.

"Hush you two. We have bigger problems than him making moves. What is Saaya going to do with all those photos?" I sighed remembering the real problem here. After 10 minutes of straight thinking I came up with a conclusion. Take what ever is thrown at me. Sad but true, what else could I do? I sighed and stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

Once I returned to Ikuto's room I threw the clothes I was wearing on the floor and walked into the hall. Which lead to another hall, and then another, and finally to a huge room that had all kinds of other halls connecting to it. I mean this room was so big I'm sure my thoughts would echo. The smell of waffles, pancakes, and French toast wafted out from one of the halls. Not one to ignore my nose I followed it hoping to find civilization. Thanks to my nose I found Ikuto and Mrs. Ping in a room that seemed to be located deep within the house. Man if I could hear that lady in Ikuto's room there must be a set of pipes on her.

"Ikuto you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." I said gazing around the kitchen. Man if I thought the rest of the house was amazing you should see his kitchen. All the appliances were stainless steel, there was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling and beautiful indoor plants everywhere. I can't believe I had never asked Ikuto about his parents before. Who did I think I was?

"Ok." Ikuto sighed, "Here it goes."

A/N

**Hello and welcome to Christmas break! There is no school now so I will be typing away! I bet you can't wait for the Christmas special that I'm going to put up on Christmas Eve! Until then **

**-Slinky762 **


	11. Christmas Special

-Does not pertain to story don't be confused-

Hope you enjoy this marvelous brake from the story, this is supposed to take place about half way though the original story ; )

-Amu POV (Naturally)

A snowflake fell on my nose causing me to sneeze in the middle of Joy to the World.

"Come on Amu wipe that nose and bear through it!" My dad sing songed as I wiped the melted snow off my nose.

"I think I left my caroling scarf at home…" I said and rushed off down the street.

"Come back quickly, we're about to do Silent night!" My dad shouted after me as Him my mom and Ami went into Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. As soon as I got about a block away I began to slow my pace and sing to myself.

"Silent night, holy night just as-"

"Yo." A familiar voice said behind me. I whipped around to find… Tadase?

"What are you doing here Tadase?" I said sounding sort of dejected.

"I thought I'd try a different greeting he, he. I'm here cuz I saw you walking by, I thought I'd just say hi." He smiled.

I blushed ferociously and looked down. On Christmas is when you should confess your love.

"Tadase I really like-." I began but a girl with brown hair cut in and hugged Tadase.

"Tadase I'm getting cold and your parents are waiting for us." She whined and flipped her hair. "Who is this? Introduce us!" She demanded.

"Oh sorry, Saaya this is Amu, Amu this is Saaya my-." Saaya cut Tadase off.

"I'm his girlfriend, and we have to go so bye." She said grabbing Tadase and marching off into the night.

"I'll see you at school!" He called over his shoulder.

"Yea see you." I mumbled to myself. Sad and rejected I walked and walked until I found myself outside the amusement park that was getting torn down. I wandered in and found my self in the tea cups. And started singing a song.

In this room where shadows live

And ghosts that failed learn time forgives

Welcome friends, please stay awhile

Our story starts with one small child

Who spends this night in attic dark

Where dreams are stored like sleeping hearts-

"Wow I never thought a strawberry would be in a place like this on Christmas night." Ikuto said as he popped up behind me. By instinct when something surprises you, I took off my shoe and hurled it at his head.

-Smack-

"Owwwww that hurt Amu." Ikuto whined as he brought my shoe back to me.

"Sorry you surprised me." I said taking a deep breath.

"So what are you doing here Amu?" Ikuto questioned.

"Hiding from the caroling of the tone deaf." I said letting my cool and spicy character show.

"Ok, now what are you really doing here." He said looking into my eyes that, the little traitors, gave away what I was really doing.

"Well I figured you would be here." I mumbled out and blushed. Wow never thought I would admit that one that quick.

"Thought so." He smirked and curled up next to me and bit my ear.

"Augh! God Ikuto, do that again and I'll leave." I said frowning at him.

"No you wont you love me too much." Ikuto smirked at his own comment.

" Oh heck no." I folded my arms and scooted away from him.

"Ok what would you rather have this year, Tadase fall in a hole and be trapped for hours or have Saaya be adopted by a pack of nudists?" Ikuto chuckled showing that once in a life time smile.

"Oh wow how about both hahahahah." I said laughing whole heartedly for the first time in weeks. It's amazing how Ikuto can do this to me.

"Amu I think you should go back to caroling with your family, you know be with the ones who love you and stuff." Ikuto said pushing off the tea cup to get out of it.

"Aren't I already?" I said smiling up to Ikuto.

"Very funny, but I mean people related to you." He said starting to walk away.

"Why don't you come with me." I gave him my improved Bambi eyes.

"No I don't like all that mushy family crap thanks."

"You get to spend a whole 3 hours with me…"

"Count me in!" And with that we walked together off to find my parents to go caroling with the ones you love : )

**A/N **

**Sorry it's short and disappointing but Christmas is a very busy time and I worked really hard on the other chapter XO. Well if this wasn't satisfying for you plz feel free to read my other chapter in Ultimate Rush and just put Amu and Ikuto and the other characters names where you see Bella Edward Jasper Jacob and Alice. Thank you and have a very Merry Christmas : ) I love you all and may god bless you.**

**-Slinky762**


	12. Ikuto and Other Surprises

"_Ok." Ikuto sighed, "Here it goes."_

I was ready to take notes on this, I would never forget this, I mean when does he throw out information about his personal life that I know nothing about? NEVER! I reached for a piece of paper on the counter and a pencil sitting in a mug on the microwave.

"When I was young my mom and dad took me on a vacation with them to Nepal at the base of the Himalayan Mountains." He paused to look at me scribbling away on the piece of paper.

"What? I don't want to forget any of this." I said continuing my frantic scribble.

"Ok…. When we got there my dad went to go get our bags out of the car and got run over by a wayward Yak. He died in the hospital that night from severe internal bleeding. And my mom had a piano fall on her when we were in New York for my 17th Birthday." Ikuto finished with a solemn sigh.

With and excited expression plastered on my face I finished writing Wayward Yak when I had an epiphany. This all sounded hokey. I looked up to see Ikuto laughing his ass off as Mrs. Ping looked at him worriedly. He wiped his laughter tears away and sat up straight.

"That was fun." He sighed jumping up off his stool. " Now time for me to take a shower, Amu would you kindly help Mrs. Ping do the dishes." He said and strode out of the room. I took this chance to pounce on some info.

"Soooooo Mrs. Ping, how long have you taken care of Ikuto?" I said twirling a bit of my hair in my hand and pretended to look disinterested.

"Ping has taken care of Master Ikuto since he be a child." Mrs. Ping said as she handed me a dish towel to dry our breakfast dishes. "Master Ikuto was making fun when he say Mrs. Tsukiyomi be dead. Father not dies either. He left when Master Ikuto is born. Such a Son of Bitch man." I practically dropped the dish I was drying when I heard Mrs. Ping cuss. It sounded funny as hell though.

"So where is his father?" I asked casually.

"Master Ikuto's father is in America. He abandoned wife and Ikuto when Ping start work. Only ever seen the man one time ago. He fit picture of Spawn of Satan. Look like Master Ikuto too but stupider." Not that this made any sense I got a lot of info here and I was pleased with my self, but something made me press further.

"And what about his mom?" I pressed.

"Master Ikuto's mother is in Hollywood at moment. Mrs. Tsukiyomi is big time interior decorator. Decorates the rooms for the celebrities." Mrs. Ping said nodding her head. " And one more thing. Master Ikuto has really like you. Master Ikuto never laugh like that before. Ping was worried Ping food poisoned Master Ikuto, but Ping sees Master Ikuto will be ok as long as Master Ikuto be with you." She smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Master Ikuto needs to stop spying on Ping and Mrs. Amu's conversation or Master Ikuto will get slugged in future." Mrs. Ping said as Ikuto stepped out from the hall smirking as usual. Holly shit that woman is psychic or something.

"I think I should be getting back home now. My mom will start to wonder. Thank you Mrs. Ping. Ikuto." I smiled and grabbed my stuff.

"Maybe Mrs. Ping should show you the door." Ikuto smirked. " You don't want to get lost for weeks with no food or water do you?"

"Yeah thanks." I said following Mrs. Ping to the door. We were about half way to the front door when pictures finally surfaced on the walls. Ikuto getting first place at a swim meet, Ikuto playing football shirtless (Drool O.o), and Ikuto with his mother at the beach. I looked carefully at the picture. Ikuto's mom looked pretty and familiar. I couldn't place it but I have seen her somewhere before.

She wraps those hands around that pole

She licks those lips and off we go

She takes it off nice and slow

Cuz that's Porn Star dancing-

"Oh." Mrs. Ping said blushing. "My phone is ringing."

My jaw dropped to the floor. W-h-a-t? I watched in surprise as Mrs. Ping pulled out a Blackberry.

"First week salary bought this phone. You like?" Mrs. Ping said before answering her ringing phone with a simple and sweet hello. The person on the other end was talking rather loud and frantic, so much in fact I could hear them over the phone.

"Mrs. Ping! Good you picked up I can't find my phone! I had it before I left the house but I can't find it now! Is it there?" A frantic and spazzing lady said over the phone.

"Did Mrs. Tsukiyomi check her new Gucci purse?" Mrs. Ping said calmly almost bored like this happens all the time.

"Oh ok good there it is. You're a life saver Mrs. Ping. Oh yes coming Mrs. GaGa!" She shouted and hung up. I stiffened. Something here was so in my face I couldn't figure out what it was, but that was Ikuto's mom! I was smiling like an idiot by the time Mrs. Ping shooed me out the door and I began walking home.

About 5 hours later Ikuto texted me.

Ikuto: Turn on the TV to channel 233 at 5:00pm

Not much of a flirty text as usual. What your sitting there looking at me funny. I bet your wondering when I gave him my cell #. Well something's like that happen on accident. Ok stop laughing. He's my BF isn't he!

I sighed and looked at the clock sitting on my shelf over my bed. 3:00pm it read. Great. I got up and went into the den and turned on the TV. Tonight I was alone until about 10:00pm. My parents went out with Ami to take her to the new biggest boy band she loves now. Uh what was it Big Try something. No I think it was Big Time something or other. Whatever. I turned on the TV and a marathon of that bands TV show was on. Big Time Rush that's what they called themselves. How lame.

~ About 2 hours later~

"Come on shake it up, what you gotta lose? Gonna make you luck with the life you choose. If you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time. Ooooh oh, oh." I sang loudly and off key dancing around the den. Dang that theme song is catchy. I continued dancing until I felt a vibration in my pocket and fell over the coffee table in front of the sofa. Lying flat on the floor I opened my phone and read the text.

Ikuto: It's on now

Short and sweet huh? I switched the TV on and pressed 233 on the remote, watching the TV jump from Big Time Rush to Ikuto's mom standing next to Lady GaGa pointing to a sofa.

"And this sofa will highlight your living room and tie it all together." Mrs. Tsukiyomi said smiling at the camera.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" Lady GaGa said shaking Ikuto's mom's hand furiously.

"And that's what you will be seeing on this weeks episode of Celeb Room makeover with the World's top interior designer Souko Tsukiyomi!" The TV announcer practically shouted at me.

Oh. My. God. THAT'S IKUTO"S MOM? &*&$)^#)&*$#&)#$*^#*&)^! I dropped my phone on the floor and gaped at the TV for 5 whole minutes when my phone vibrated again. I used my foot and stepped on it until it opened the new message. The sender was titled The Queen Of The Universe Saaya. How the hell did she get my number? But what came next was even more perplexing.

Sender: The Queen Of The Universe Saaya

Receiver: All Karate Club Freaks

Dear Freaks,

I have convinced my father, the principal of our school, to hold a Karate match at my house tomorrow afternoon and all schools in the area will be competing and if you refuse I will find something to do with a certain thing I obtained * cough, cough * Amu. And bring * sigh * Ikuto. Or we will have problems. See you there.

With hate,

Saaya : )

What the hell?

A/N

Hola, dear readers it's the New Year and you know what that means! No not a new years resolution or a new 365 days to live through. School. That's right we have to go back to school, which I will be doing tomorrow. * Sigh * wish me luck, we have Finals this week and I am sure they will kill me. On the upside I have been totally and completely converted to watching Big Time Rush. Holly crap they are awesome! Go check them out, I guarantee you wont regret it and if you do plz don't hurt me, thank you!

Songs: Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days

BTR by Big Time Rush

-Slinky762 :3


	13. Holy Bouncing Fun Bags

Amu POV

Wow. I mean that's all I can say. Wowza. Right now I am standing in front of Saaya's house and spoiled brat doesn't begin to describe what I'm seeing here. There is like a wide expanding mansion in front of me with a red Ferrari in the driveway. It's Saaya's. How do I know this? What person could possibly miss the rhinestones bordering the license plate that reads 'Princess'.

"Damn." Simple and to the point. I like it.

"You got that right Amu." Kukai said to my right. His eyes were defiantly larger than flying saucers.

"How in the world did we get here." Really I am shocked. Going into the house of my arch nemeses. That's what they're called right? Still I know she wants Ikuto, I mean please why would she do anything for our club if not for him? And also well the note she gave me practically screamed it at me loud enough to break my ear drums.

The whole karate club stood jaws dropped behind me trying to fathom how someone like her goes to our quaint school, filled with so many middle class people, when you look at it you get a headache.

Just as I was about to ring the door bell, the front gate swung open letting me and my posse into the yard. Now that I look again there is a fountain, miniature water fall, and a pond with a stone statue of Saaya popping out of the middle.

"Merciful heavens." Someone whispered behind me. Granted I had more colorful words for the matter, but those were good too. We all shuffled onto the lawn as the front door to the mansion opened revealing a grinning Saaya wearing about as much as a Swiss bikini model.

"Welcome." She smiled even wider as her ta ta's practically bounced out of the skimpy string strap halter top she had on. Behind me and my gang I noticed all the other schools had arrived as well and all of their eyes were trailed on Saaya's chest cushions.

"I'm glad you have joined me for this magnificent event. I hope you all do well and good luck. Please go around back to where the stage is." I started to walk when Saaya spoke again. "But Mrs. Amu will you please follow me to talk in private?" Uh oh Busted.

I followed Saaya up the steps to her house and through a maze of halls and rooms until we came to a room that looked like it was used to host fashion shows, runway and all. Saaya took a step up onto the stage and pulled on a rope opening the curtains at the start of the runway. After they pulled back my eyes landed on Ikuto. Sitting in a chair. With nothing on but his boxers (oh not briefs?) and the rope and duck tape holding him to said chair.

"Ikuto!" Damn didn't use enough rope.

"Yes I found him in your bus with his hands taped to the seat in front of him. He got the duck tape off but had trouble with the rope." She said seductively in his direction. Or I didn't use enough duck tape. Yes it's true I duck taped and roped him to the seats on the bus so he wouldn't be here. Unfortunately Saaya found him. I had to do something.

"Saaya I would like to propose a bet or deal if you will, it.. it involves my pain and suffering if I lose!" I blurted out. Great if she agrees to this I'll be biting the big one.

"I'm listening." Oh this better be worth it. I looked over at Ikuto tied to the chair. He was starting to sweat and his abs looked so good covered in sweat. Hahahahhaheheheeh it's gonna be worth it.

"If I lose the tournament your having I will stand in front of the whole school wearing Barney underwear and pledge my word that I will never cross you and who you like again." Oh dear god what am I saying?

"Ok whats the catch? What do you get if you win?" Oh she's not as dumb as I thought she was. Maybe her brain is located where her boobs are. Ewww gross. But that would explain their inhuman size.

" I get Ikuto." I said confidently.

"Oh there have been rumors that you follow him around like a love sick puppy dog." Saaya snickered behind her lip glossed evil smirk.

"No he loves me!" I yelled and preformed a turning kick to her head. She caught my foot and flipped me over on my stomach onto the floor.

"Sure, sure. Well I accept your little agreement or whatever. This could be interesting." She kicked my leg and walked over to the curtain closing it and shoving me out of the room into the hall. "Good luck finding the other door, hehe your on soon." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked off to probably find some fuzzy handcuffs for Ikuto. Yuck. Door, door, there must be another one around here somewhere. I opened the door adjacent to the Runway Room. Inside waiting for me was an elephant in a pink tutu. I slammed the door.

What the hell? An elephant! Saaya has serious issues. The next door held a room full of boy bands tied up to bed posts. ? Ok this is getting weird.

~125 doors later~

After the last door that held 100 chickens and a male peacock I gave up. How did I know it was male? Don't you dare ask. I slumped to the floor and banged my head against the wall. My watched beeped causing me to jump. I was out of doors. It's show time.

After wandering down a few halls and asking a few puzzled employees and finding a lost water heater inspector that had sprouted a full beard and was about as skinny as Saaya herself. His name was Bob. After I got Bob and myself out of that house, I found a full karate dojo spread out behind Saaya's house. She must have hired someone to teach her about Karate equipment.

"Oh Amu there you are sweety it's your turn." Saaya cooed. Now if that didn't make me want to throw up nothing would.

"Yea, yea whatever." I said shoving Saaya out of the way. I stepped on the mat and took off my shoes and coat revealing my karate uniform. I looked up and surveyed around me. They had punching bags set up off the mats and boards held up by cement blocks for breaking. Wow if I came earlier I could have warmed up. I stepped up to the red line on my side of the mat waiting for my opponent. After a few minutes Saaya stepped up to the other red line.

"You have got to be shitting me woman." I said trying to keep from dropping to the floor right then and rolling around laughing like a 4 year old.

"Laugh now but you'll regret it later." She said sweeping her leg under me and making me fall to the floor on my back. I jumped back up onto my feet. Ok I have to admit I was impressed.

On the side lines Rima and Tadase came to watch me. Aww how sweet. I regained my composure and stood across from Saaya.

"Begin."

A/N

Well all of you are probably wondering the same thing. Where the hell have you been? Ah yes that my readers is due to the fact that Schools a bitch and water polo practice leaves no time to type my awesome stories. And also sadly my English grade is failing! Can you believe it? Wow it's defiantly great to be me right now huh?(Sarcasm, loads of it) Well here's to hoping I'll be able to type a lot these next few weeks.

-Slinky762


End file.
